femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Munitia (Wild Wild West)
Munitia (Musetta Vander) is one of the four statuesque assistants who also serve as bodyguards and henchwomen for Loveless in the 1999 movie "Wild Wild West". She is played by the South African born actress, Musetta Vander. Munitia appears as the weapons expert of the group. The other henchwomen are Amazonia the muscle and tactical advisor played by Frederique Vander Wal; Miss Lippenrieder who is intelligence advisor since she can read lips from many yards away with use of her telescope and opera glasses played by Sofia Eng; and Miss East played by Bai Ling who only appears early on to seduce Jim West played by Will Smith. The four sport incredibly sexy outfits throughout the movie which show off their figures. Munitia first appears along with her boss, Dr. Arliss Loveless (Kennth Branagh) and the other three mistresses in a saloon. They are there awaiting Mr. Hudson (Rodney A. Grant) and Gen. Bloodbath McGrath (Ted Levine) who are delivering cases of nitroglycerin and a kidnapped scientist named Professor Escobar. However, two officers named Artemus Gordon (Kevin Kline) and James T. West (Will Smith) intervene while attempting to detain McGrath (to no avail). This forces Loveless and his men to ditch the scene, but not before they destroy the nitroglycerin supply to cover their escape. Assigned by President Grant to work together, Gordon and West track down McGrath's current location in New Orleans, where Loveless is hosting up a costume party for the elite of Southern society. Following the death of the Miss East, Munitia and the other ladies oversee the unveiling of Loveless' new weapon. This weapon is a steam-powered tank, which Mr. Hudson uses to massacre all of McGrath's soldiers before Loveless kills McGrath himself. After Munitia and Amazonia ditch the dying McGrath into the water, she helps round up the tank into Loveless' train and manages to capture Gordon, West and Professor Escobar's wife Rita (Salma Hayek) by firing a giant grappling hook (fired by Munitia) onto their train The Wanderer. In one of the rare speaking parts of the film, Munitia while about to fire the giant grappling hook says "I have them square in my sights, Sire!", to which Loveless announces "As do I Munitia! As do I", as he stares at her lovely back side, while she is dressed in corset styled lingerie. Loveless' train ends up being destroyed after West kills Mr. Hudson. Loveless and his mistresses leave Gordon and West to die, and take Professor Escobar's wife Rita and the train conductor Mr. Coleman (M. Emmet Walsh) hostage as they head back to their laboratory in Spider Canyon to finalize their plan. Eventually, after three days, Gordon and West manage to find Spider Canyon, only to learn that Loveless has built a 80-foot mechanical tarantula. Loveless managed to rid his giant spider at Promotroy Point, where he captures President Grant and Gordon with a net. West attempts to stop this by climbing into the spider, but Munitia notices West's presence and shoots him in the chest, seemingly killing him as he falls to his apparent demise off the cockpit of the spider. Following Loveless' return back to Spider Canyon, he announces his true plan to force President Grant to divide the states among Great Britain, France, Spain, Mexico, and himself. Loveless demands that President Grant sign the surrender papers, but the latter refuses. Loveless orders Munitia to execute Gordon, but she is interrupted by a belly dancer, who turns out to be West in disguise as he escaped death with a concealed layer of chain mail in his jacket (another one of Gordon's inventions) stopped the bullet. West uses an exotic dance to distract Loveless while managing to free Gordon, Rita and the kidnapped scientists, but Loveless and his mistresses escape with the President, intending to use his giant spider to decimate the narby town in order to goad Grant into signing the surrender. As Munitia holds the President at gunpoint, she and the others are astounded to see that Gordon and West have built a flying machine to catch up to them. Though Amazonia manages to take down the flying machine with bullets, Gordon and West maneuver their vehicle to crash onto the spider's cockpit, resulting in a screaming Munitia to be pushed over the side rail to her death, much to Loveless' complete shock despair Despite this, Loveless continues on with his rampage (However it’s likely because this is unfortunatly what Munitia wouldeve wanted and to get revenge on west and Gordon for her death. though he and his remaining mistresses would later meet Munitia's fate by falling from the spider to their deaths after fighting against Grant and the officers. Trivia *Munitia appeared as Lash in the 1994 TV series "Oblivion". *Musetta Vander appeared as Lady Beryl in the 1996 fantasy film "The Dark Mist", also called "The Lord Protector: The Riddle of the Chosen". *Musetta Vander appeared as Shauna Teague in the 1996 episode "Murder by the Book" for the TV series "Diagnosis Murder". *Musetta Vander appeared as Natalie French in the 1997 episode "Teacher's Pet" from the TV series Buffy The Vampire Slayer. *Musetta Vander appeared as Queen Sindel in the 1997 film, "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation". *Musetta Vander appeared as Ilainus in the 2000 episode "Amphiboles Under Siege" for the TV series "Xena: Warrior Princess". *Musetta Vander appeared as villainess Prima in three 2000 episodes of the TV series "Secret Agent Man". *Musetta Vander appeared as Nutragena, the villainess in the 2002 episode "Hamm Stroker's Suck My Blood". *Musetta Vander appeared as Morticia in the 2006 film, "Monster Night". Gallery Musetta Vander - Munitia1.gif screenshot_19131.png Screenshot_40907.jpg Screenshot_40908.jpg Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia2.gif Musetta Vander - Munitia2.gif screenshot_19138.png screenshot_19139.png screenshot_19141.png Screenshot_40906.jpg screenshot_19142.png screenshot_19132.png Sofie Eng - Lippenreider2.gif Musetta Vander - Munitia15.gif screenshot_19145.png screenshot_19146.png Screenshot_40909.jpg screenshot_19147.png screenshot_19150.png screenshot_19154.png screenshot_19155.png screenshot_19156.png Musetta Vander - Munitia16.gif screenshot_19157.png screenshot_19158.png Screenshot_40910.jpg screenshot_19160.png screenshot_19161.png Musetta Vander - Munitia4.gif Screenshot_40911.jpg screenshot_19162.png screenshot_19163.png screenshot_19166.png Musetta Vander - Munitia5.gif screenshot_19167.png Musetta Vander - Munitia6.gif screenshot_19169.png Sofie Eng - Lippenreider5.gif Screenshot_40912.jpg screenshot_19170.png Sofie Eng - Lippenreider6.gif Screenshot_40915.jpg Musetta_Vander_Munitia.gif screenshot_19172.png Musetta Vander - Munitia7.gif screenshot_19173.png Musetta Vander - Munitia8.gif Musetta Vander - Munitia9.gif screenshot_19175.png Musetta Vander - Munitia10.gif screenshot_19176.png Musetta Vander - Munitia11.gif screenshot_19177.png Screenshot_40913.jpg Screenshot_40914.jpg Musetta Vander - Munitia12.gif screenshot_19179.png Screenshot_40916.jpg screenshot_19183.png screenshot_19184.png screenshot_19185.png Screenshot_40917.jpg Musetta Vander - Munitia13.gif screenshot_19186.png Screenshot_40918.jpg Screenshot_40919.jpg screenshot_19187.png Screenshot_40920.jpg Screenshot_40921.jpg screenshot_19188.png Screenshot_40922.jpg Screenshot_40923.jpg screenshot_19189.png Screenshot_40924.jpg Musetta_Vander_Munitia_fall.gif Category:1990s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Rifle Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover